User talk:CasualDark
—The CBW Community Team Hey man got your message about Sulfeirus and since you wanted to know his motives I might as well tell you. His motives are to destory and corrupt all things. He is really bassed off of Lucifer and you don't get much more evil than that. Hope this helps. Sulfeirus 21:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Hey man I don't want to get into a VS battle with you I just wanted to create a villian who was the ultimate evil, but many already have done so. Oh and remember Sulfeirus created evil as a concept of anything against good. Also it's just a fantasy and I'm allowed to put what I want. Sulfeirus 22:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC)I understand man, either way Teravicus is awesome. The only reason I made Sulfeirus create evil is because so many people have made villians that are evil itself 'I did not wan't to repeat that so I just made him create it. So...yeah see you around looking foward to see more of your mocs. Sulfeirus 01:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Don't worry I understand what you meant about Teravicus. Oh and you don't have to do this, but do you think you could get a full body picture of Teravicus I would like to see the rest of him. Sulfeirus 01:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC)I saw the new pic you took of Teravicus. He looks awesome. Sulfeirus 01:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Hey I like your idea of combinding our two characters, but I don't think I am interested in doing somthing like that not trying to be mean I just feel it be better if we kept them appart besides I tried to make Godmaster all powerfull to the point where he could defeat an entire army of Sulfeiruses and if you don't mind me saying Teravicuses. So im sorry, but I would have to decline. Thanks for the offer though and Teravicus is still awesome though. Sulfeirus 01:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Well I did mean for Godmaster to ultimately be (god) as well and at first I did make him the creator of the omniverse, but since this is just a bionicle site and the story was to complicated I thought he should just make the Multiverse instead. Oh and I don't know if you have seen him yet, but you might want to look up on Sulfeidax. Sulfeirus 02:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC)What exactly did you mean by expand his story? Sulfeirus 02:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC)I guess I could expand his story a little. I thought that the fallen angel or god story was very original and I allways like it so I chose it. Oh and I probably should have metioned this a while back the reason Sulfeirus wants to destory everything is because 1. He hates his father and wants to destroy all he created 2. Sulfeirus is very prideful and he thinks that if he can't rule all things then he will just destroy all things. So that is why he created evil mostly out of pride and/or anger and hatred. Sulfeirus 23:23, March 16, 2011 (UTC)I still like the story of why Teravicus is evil. But, the reason I gave Sulfeirus motives is because I beilive that villians that have a reason are like a bit more because people can relate to them more and lets be honest we all of us, including me, can relate to being prideful and angery sometimes. I also think this is what makes certian villians scary as well. Sulfeirus 23:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Hey just wandering, but will you be putting up more of your mocs soon? Sulfeirus 00:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I will admit that the losing his love idea is a nice touch it makes you feel sorry for the character which makes him more frightening, but of course you ultimatly fear him. Sulfeirus is ultimatly feared as well though you don't feel sorrow or sympothy for him you just view him as a sad and selfish chracther though I don't use this saying alot, but in a way these two are chracters that, as they say, "you love to hate." Sulfeirus 00:18, March 17, 2011 (UTC)I saw your new page he looks great. Is he based off of Sauron like Teravicus is Morgoth? Sulfeirus 00:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Oh it was Gothmog he is still cool though I must metion yes he was equal in rank with Sauron, but you do have to remember Sauron did become the next darklord and in some ways I viewed him as a little bit more powerful than Gothmog even without the ring, but thats just my opinion. But, I can see where he would be based off of Gothmog being that he is king of demons Gothmog lord of balrogs. Sulfeirus 00:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Awesome can't wait to see your moc that represents Sauron. Oh and just to let you know I had already made Sulfeirus the most powerful evil in exsitance as well I just wanted to keep him in the bionicle multiverse NOT to get conpetitive I just view it as Sulfeirus wants to keep to the multiverse, though he could travel out of it, neither one is more powerful than the other, its just where they like to roam in their own places. Sulfeirus 20:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Saw dark chaos I like it. Although I am not sure how other people will react to having words and names similar to that in Tolkien's fantasy so, im just suggesting, but you may want to come of with your own names and words. Like somthing in replace of Maiar. Sulfeirus 00:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Hey man I tried looking for your page on evil, but I think it was deleted. Probably because I already had control of a page that explains Evil. Check it out, but don't change anything please. Sulfeirus 01:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Hey man I was just wandering, but in an earlier message you said Teravicus lost his greatest love to death. What was that love exactly? Sulfeirus 03:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Hey just read the story of Teravicus love it its awsome. Now I know we have put the whole power thing to rest, but you have to remember that evil does have a limit to how powerful it can be because if to powerful than their would be nothing. But, still a great story you should put that on Teravicus page. I view it kind of like Teravicus is Anakin, though he has no master of course, and Sulfeirus is...well you know...Satan. Or somthing like that lol. Sulfeirus 03:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Its going to be interesting on how you get Godmaster into the mix just don't kill him or make him less powerful than what he really is. I've worked hard to make my chracters what they are now. No offence just saying. Sulfeirus 22:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Hey man I was just thinking, now I don't want you to change the story its really good, but how can Teravicus be all that is bad in Eru (god) if god has no evil in him. Just wandering. Sulfeirus 22:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC)I get what your saying, but my character Godmaster has always existed he has no begining or end he's just there and then he created Sulfeirus, the multiverse, ect. Sulfeirus 22:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Oh ok, hey are you ever going to upload the pic for the moc that's inspired by Sauron or a pic for Teravicus brother. Sulfeirus 23:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Yes I saw Anken its pretty good do you have a moc for him? Sulfeirus 00:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Hey just saw Annotar he looks awesome, let me guess, you like Rahkshi heads. Sulfeirus 03:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC)I just saw Sorvak he looks great you can tell he was inspired by Sauron and I liked the flames in the backgroud. What program did you use to do that? Sulfeirus 03:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC)I looked up GIMP it looks interesting I may try it out I would love to get a picture of some flames and have Sephrinoth stand in front of them like Sephiroth did from Final Fantasy. Sulfeirus 17:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Hey man I was looking at Annotar and though I still think he's an epic moc I think, if you can, try to find some armor peices and cover up his mid section a little more. Just a suggestion. Hey, could you let Sulferius know that labeling characters "good" and "evil" is technically a violation of our neutrality policy? Thank you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sulfeirus 00:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Hey man I don't know what that means either so I can't change anything. Sulfeirus 00:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Hey thanks for letting me know mind if I do the same thing and put somthing like that in my trivia? Sulfeirus 00:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Alright I put the same thing in my trivia, thanks for letting me, I hope we don't get in anymore trouble if so...I give up. That's default. There shouldn't be any need to do so. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:29, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Sulfeirus 04:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Hey man littsen I was wandering, if you would like me to, I would be willing to put Teravicus as one of the users, along with Sulfeirus, on my page of Evil. I don't think there is anything wrong with doing it so let me know first and I shall put him on.